A Fairy Tail
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: Fairy-Tail High story. A sub-plot of NaLu. Please R&R! The popular, perfect, and kind Lucy Heartfilia was always best friends with Natsu, but will they become more than just friends? No one knows Lucy's secret though. Will her friends accept her secret when the time comes? Or will they betray her?
1. Chapter 1

**-A Fairy Tail-**

 *****DISCLAIMER: I** **DO NOT** **OWN FAIRY TAIL*****

*(A/N: This is basically a story set in high-school no magic world Fairy Tail. Students who attend Fairy Tail High are mostly members of the Fairy Tail Guild, with exceptions of original characters. There is eventual NaLu..)* And Btw for those who don't know, P.O.V is like perspective. Also I believe stories should have at least one antagonist.. So.. :p

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I am Lucy Heartfilia. A 17 year old girl who attends Fairy Tail High. I don't mean to brag, and I honestly don't care, but I am "popular." Except for Lisanna and her friends, and Natsu's fangirls. They all hate me. Yes, hate. But.. I have a secret... You will never guess what it is... Here is a clue: The world use to be a fairy tale.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Lucy Heartfilia woke up at 6:00 a.m and dragged herself out of bed, then after having breakfast and brushing her teeth and cleaning, she went to her closet to choose something to wear. She chose a aquamarine dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, and the dress was strapless, with a dark blue sash on her waist, to emphasize her hour-glass figure. She let her long blond golden hair down, and combed it out. Slinging her backpack around her shoulder, she locked her door and walked to school.

On Lucy's walk to school, a little bluenette joined Lucy."Hi Levy-Chan, how was your weekend?""Great Lu-Chan, what about you? Have you seen any _cute_ boys?"Levy replied with a sly smile. Lucy just groaned and rolled her eyes as she replied to her best friend,"Nope, did you make any progress with Gajeel?" And this conversation continued so forth until they arrived at their school. As levy and Lucy walked through the front doors, a familiar voice greeted Lucy and Levy with a sneer."Well, well. Look who it is! It's b*tch number one and her lilttle bookworm sidekick," a platinum blond girl said, as her friends cackled. Lucy and Levy just replied with a bright smile. Lucy told Lisanna,"Good morning to you too." And as Lucy walked down the halls with Levy to her next class which was Algebra 2, she was showered in chocolates, flowers, and a lot of "Will you go out with me Lucy?" and "I love you Lucy!" Levy snickered as Lucy groaned and shot her friend a death glare. The two friends walked over to their regular table that consisted of Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragoneel. Natsu was dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt, but the top buttons were not buttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up, giving him a casual look. He also wore normal denim shorts, and a black pair of sneakers. Natsu looked at Lucy and said,"Good morning Luce! You look beautiful. N-not that you don't regularly look amazing." Lucy said,"Aww thanks Natsu, you look nice too." Both of them blushed, but their blushes did not go unnoticed by a certain matchmaker.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Lucy looks stunning, normally she looks pretty, but today she looks beyond pretty. I think I like her.. Since about 2 years ago we have been best friends.. And I slowly fell in love with her. I may seem like a jock, but I don't like Lucy just because of her looks. I like her because well..I just do. When she is around she lightens up everyone's day. Especially mine. _RINNNGGGGGG_ The bell startles me and jerks me out of my thoughts...

meanwhile..

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Awww.. That was so nice of Natsu.. I think over the years I have grown feelings, yes "like-like" feelings for him...He's just an amazing person! I'm not sure if I and him will ever happen, Lisanna and another hundred girls got their sights set on him too.

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL*

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was going to her locker as she was abruptly stopped by the one and only, Dan Straight. Dan was a popular jock and playboy. He has been attempting to flirt and get Lucy to go out with him, but only to be humiliated and rejected again and again and again. As Dan leaned on the locker next to Lucy's, Lucy said in a bored tone,"What the hell do you want Dan? Go away! Do I have to get a restraining order or what?! For the hundreth time I will not and never will go out with a douchebag like you!" Dan only smirked and said,"Oh Lucy babe.. We are going to do so much more then just go out." Lucy noticed that his throbbing d*ck and quickly slammed her locker walking away. "Why leaving so soon? We haven't done anything fun yet!" Dan said in a lecherous tone, and grabbed her shoulder. Natsu who watched the whole thing from a corner, was now furious. What an as*hole that Dan was! Natsu walked up from behind Lucy and said, "Leave Lucy the f*ck alone, or else!" "Or else what?," Dan replied still smirking. Before Natsu could respond Natsu planted his fist in Dan's face and sent him stumbling back. Dan charged straight at Natsu, who quickly dodged, smirking. Natsu punched Dan once again, this time slamming Dan into a wall. Then, in a whisper only Dan could hear, Natsu said,"Lucy is mine and back off and leave Lucy alone, or else your fate will be much worse. And I'll make sure you can never rape anyone ever again." Then before Natsu released him, Lucy gave Dan a famous Lucy-kick and a big slap that left Dan's face stinging and red. Then Natsu released him, and Dan shuddered, trying to run away as far as possible. Once Dan was out of sight, Natsu gave Lucy a toothy-typical-grin. "Thanks Natsu, I hope that d*ck doesn't ever come back!," the blond said. "No problem. I will be glad to kick his as* anytime!" Then what surprised Natsu was, Lucy pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his neck. Natsu at first stunned, hugged Lucy back. After reluctantly breaking the hug, Lucy said,"I got to go, but thanks again Natsu!" Natsu watched as the blond disappeared out of sight, then stood there in dreamland for about 10 minutes until the bell rang. He was sure that now, more than anything, he loved Lucy, and would die for her, and would never stop loving her.

The next period was lunch, and as usual Natsu was starving.

Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Juvia, and Gray were all seated at a lunch table, as Lucy announced,"In about three weeks or so prior to today, we are going to have a school dance. It will be winter themed, and it will be formal!"*(A/N: Lucy is president of student-council, and Erza is Vice.)* Then Erza added on,"You guys are the first to know, we will be informing the classes later this week." Then Cana butted in,"Hheeeyyy so who are you guys going to bring? Hmm? Gray? Natsu?" As Natsu sat there like a statue, suddenly not shoving food down his throat, and sat up. "Ya Natsu, you have hundreds of girls that you can choose! So who's the lucky girl?," Levy said as she snickered. Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair. "Umm... I-I got to go. uhh.. to the bathroom..," and with that Lucy sprinted away from the table. 'I wonder whats up with her,' Natsu thought..

 ***A/N: Soo.. How is that so far? I plan on doing NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Miraxus, JeRza, and maybe BickSanna?.. R &R please!***


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER: I** **DO NOT** **OWN FAIRY TAIL***

Chapter 2

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

After school ended, I walked home. I flopped on my bed and stretched as my phone received a text. I rolled over and fell off the bed. THUD! Huh. It's a text from Erza.

***How the text conversation looks***

 _ERZA: Hi Lucy. I have been notified by Principle Makarov. He said that we are getting a new student!_

 _LUCY: Oh cool! Is it a girl or guy? How old is the new student? How does he look?_

 _ERZA: It's a guy, I'm not sure where he is from or what school he came from, nor do I know his age. I believe his name is.. Zeref?_

 _Lucy: Oh ok what day is he coming?_

 _Erza: Tomorrow, and the principle said you have to give him a tour of the school._

 _Lucy: Oh ok... Umm. Sry Erza I gtg see ya bye!_

No. no. no. no. no. This is not possible. Wait.. 'Calm down Lucy there can be more than one Zeref! But.. Still what-what if it really is him. Then.. I must prepare to meet my worst fate..The last thing I remember is seeing black..

 **Normal P.O.V.**

After Natsu completed his homework, he was feeling bored and decided to go to Lucy's. Being the strange person he is, he jumped in from the window *(A/N: Natsu doesn't know what a door is, does he? sighs)*. Then, he saw Lucy on the floor, fainted. Natsu overreacted and poured cold water on Lucy to check if she is dead or not. Lucy screamed and woke up, and gave Natsu a famous Lucy-Kick!"Ow Lucy what the hell was that for?!," Natsu yelled to Lucy. "For barging in my apartment and pouring cold-water on me you doofus," Lucy replied still feeling angry at the pink-haired boy. "Well sorry Luce, I was checking to see if you were alive or not," Natsu replied sarcastically. Lucy just shrugged and mumbled,"Mmkay. Thanks.." "Oh yeah Lucy did you hear that we are getting a new student tomorrow?" Lucy just blanked out for five minutes. "Lucy? Luccyy. Lucy!" Lucy jumped up startled. "Are you okay Lucy? You seem a little.. Weird.." "Are you calling me weird Natsu?!" Natsu seeing the mad Lucy just shook his head quickly and said,"N-no of course not Lucy.." "Good." "Hey Lucy I'm starving let's go grab some food okay?," Natsu said giving Lucy big puppy eyes. "Sure, where do ya want to go?" Lucy said. "How about… The Dragon Diner?" "Ok, let me change, brb." "Why do you need to change Lucy? I think you look fine the way you are," Natsu said blushing. "Because I'm wet remember?" Lucy said while trying to hide her blush. "Can I come?" "NO! PERVERT!" Lucy yelled and stormed off into her closet, slamming the door behind her. "Sheesh." A few minutes later, Lucy stepped out of the closet wearing a red sweater, a grey skirt, and white leggings that stopped at her ankles, along with black flats. "You are missing something Luce." "What Natsu?" "This," Natsu said as he wrapped his white scaly scarf around Lucy's neck. "Are you sure Natsu? I know this scarf means a lot to you.." "I'm sure Luce," and with that he pulled her into a hug, both blushing furiously. After breaking the hug, Natsu said,"Let's go! I'm starving!"

Later once arriving at The Dragon Diner

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. "Is something wrong Lucy? You can tell me anything," Natsu told her softly. Lucy, meanwhile spotted Zeref. 'Crap!' She thought. "Uh nothing is wrong I'm just craving some pizza instead, let's go to Pizza Place!" and with that she took Natsu's hand (Natsu loved holding her hand) and dashed out of the Dragon Diner and ran for about 20 minutes until arriving at Pizza Place. As the two finished up their dinner, Lucy was about to grab her wallet, when Natsu stopped her and said,"I will get it. No buts." Lucy just softly smiled at him and said,"Thanks my prince," before they both broke into a fit of laughter. Natsu walked Lucy home. "Hey Natsu, this was really fun today. Thanks," Lucy told Natsu and kissed him on the cheek. Lucy was about to turn and go inside, when Natsu grabbed her hand. "Lucy, I really enjoyed tonight too. Do you want to get pizza again sometime, say, next Sunday?" "I would love to Natsu. It's a date!" Natsu reluctantly let go of Lucy's hand and said,"Farewell my princess!" Lucy giggled and waved as Natsu walked away. Natsu and Lucy were both very very happy. Little did they know, that the next day would be chaos. As Lucy closed the door behind her, she saw a figure standing in front of her. And guess who it was. Dan. Dan Straight. Lucy screamed bloody murder. Natsu immediately rushed back (A/N: They are neighbors after all.) and kicked open Lucy's door. He saw Dan who held a gun poitning towards Lucy. Natsu also had a gun though (he always carries one for safety when walking home alone at night.) and Dan shot and the same moment Natsu shot except for Natsu jumped in front of Lucy. Lucy dialed 911. Natsu was shot in the shoulder, while Dan was near the stomach. Dan was out cold, and Natsu was still a little conscious. Lucy grabbed a piece of cloth nearby and wrapped up his gunshot as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Natsu.. WHY?!," Lucy was now hysterical and crying. Natsu grabbed her hand and smiled weakly,"Lucy, I would die for you any day." Soon the ambulance and cops arrived, as Natsu and Dan were put on beds and quickly sped off to the hospital. Later, Lucy visited Natsu in his hospital unit. "Natsu, thank goodness you're okay!" "Hey Luce! I feel better. What happened to Dan?" "Natsu don't worry, that psychopath is going to be expelled and he will be forced to go to jail while taking a school in jail. He won't bother us ever again. I also have a restraining order against him." "That's great Lucy!" "So when will you get out of the hospital Natsu?" Lucy asked in a hopeful voice. "They said they will let me go home the day _after_ tomorrow." "O-okay Natsu that's good." "I got to go Natsu, it's like 10:00 P.M." "Okay Luce," Natsu said, and he gave her another hug. Lucy smiled and softly closed the door behind her as she walked out of his room. After Lucy got home, she took a warm relaxing bath, and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V.  
"I woke up with a silly grin on my face, remembering what happened last night. I really am falling for him huh. After I brushed up, I went to my closet, and chose a red (like Erza's hair color) skirt that went down to my knees and had a bow on the hip, and a black tank top. I swept my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed a poptart from the kitchen, and left the house. I was walking to school, when my best friend Levy, jogged up next to me. "Hi Lu-chan!" Levy said in an excited tone. "Hey Levy, what's up? You seem excited," I curiously replied. "I'm excited to meet the new student, Zeref? You are so lucky to be able to give him the tour!" Oh. My. God. That's what I forgot. I guess I was feeling too giddy to remember what happened. Now that I remember, I suppose I should tell Levy what happened? And so... I did. "WHAAAAT?!" Levy yelled, as I blushed and tried to cover up her mouth, not wanting to attract attention. "Levy, you may not tell a soul about this? Okay!" I said, as I shook her shoulders."Yeah yeah," Levy said, with a smug grin. Riiiight. Now she has something to blackmail/tease me about. Damn. As we approached the school entrance. Levy elbowed me, and whispered,"Who is that guy, he is kind of cute," while pointing to... ZEREF. Uh-oh... As Zeref was about to walk up to me, suddenly my hero appeared... with an arm sling, and a bandaged arm. "Natsu!" I yelled, giving him a gentle hug, careful not to hurt his bandaged area. "I thought you weren't going to be at school till tomorrow?" Levy asked scratching her head. "Eh, well I guess the doctors said I was recovering quickly, and they let me out! Who's that guy?" Natsu said, squinting at Zeref. "That's the new student, Zeref," Levy squealed. Natsu's fangirls surrounded Zeref, but Zeref ignored them, and walked up to Lucy, Levy, and Natsu. As he passed Natsu, he whispered in a quiet voice, barely audible, "You better hold on to your girl.." I, grabbed Levy and Natsu and ran yelling to Zeref,"We got to go! It was nice meeting you!" After the bell rang, I met up with Zeref at principle Makarov's office, to give him the school tour. "Ok brats, just show him around and so on.. Now have fun!" and with that he shoved the two into the hall. The deserted, cold hall. We walked in silence for a few minutes, before he said in a sarcastic voice,"You know, my _queen_ , you placed quite the spell," then he added on in a dead serious tone,"The Awakening is happening. It is your destiny to fulfill the awakening and turn our world back!" "I have no idea what the hell you are speaking of," I spat back at him. He turned to face me,"I have had a nice tour today, celeste, I bid you adieu. And here is a hint for the queen, the Awakening will begin in 3 days." Then he walked away. I was horrified. Terrified. Angry. and... Confused. I will let them know on the last day before the awakening, I promised myself. And then, with that, I turned on my heel and stormed away, the opposite direction. **(A/N**: Hellooo!l Today is July, 1st, this chapter is not done yet, and please keep reading as I post new chapters, the plot twist is coming up... and of course, more NaLu and fluff is coming up too!)**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Today was the day I promised myself I would ask Lucy to the dance. Right now it was the last period of the day, history. I wonder how her tour with the new kid went. I have a bad hunch about this so called Zeref. If he dared to hurt Lucy or my friends/family though, I will make his life a living nightmare ***(A/N: I could've used "Living hell, but I have been trying to do less cussing, for more mellow chapters.)*** Oh Lucy. You are so kind, and smart, and your beauty is deeper than your skin. I started day dreaming as suddenly- RING RING RING ***(A/N: At my old school, the bells went bee-doo bee-doo)*** Finally! School was out. I dashed out of the class and frantically looked for Lucy. I finally spotted her under the cherry blossom tree in the school garden. She rested under the tree, and the sunlight only made me want to kiss her more. She had a faraway look in her eyes. I decided that sometimes, people will tell you something when they feel the need to tell you. I approached her, and gently tapped her shoulder then sat down next to her. "Hey Luce?" I started. "Hmm?" "W-will y-y-you go to the dance w-w-w-with me?" I finally choked out. Lucy's look of confusion turned into a look of brightness, her chocolate orbs back to normal. "Great Luce! I will pick you up at five?" "Ok Natsu!" she replied, making my stomach feel butterflies. I was too happy to think about Zeref, and my doubts about him. Then she waved good bye to me, and she jogged home. I ran home, and started digging for my best attire, for the next day.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu finally asked me! I eventually went from jogging, to gleefully skipping, I probably looked like an idiot, but I don't really care. As soon as I reached my house I sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom closet, as I looked for an outfit while texting Levy. _Levy, he finally asked me!_ Two seconds later. _OMG! Let's go shopping! btw, Gajeel finally asked me too!_ I gasped. _FINALLY METAL HEAD DID SOMETHING RIGHT! Meet me at my house in 10 minutes, we will go to the mall!_ In less than 10 minutes Levy was in front of my house. "Ready to go?" she asked me. "Yep!" When we arrived at the mall, we first sprinted to our favorite shop, ^ _Fairy Tale^._ As we walked through the glass doors of the boutique, a snobby voice greeted us. "Well well, looking for something to wear? This shop is not for trash like you! I bet you are going with some loser, or worse, by yourself!" Lisanna. Juuuuussttt great! "Well then Lisanna, who are you going with?" "I am expecting Natsu to ask me any second!" Lisanna replied, with a full-of-confidence smirk. "Sorry Lisanna, I think he is booked," I told Lisanna calmly. "Who is he going with?" "Me," I said as I laughed at Lisanna's poker face that soon turned into anger. "Whatever, he is just doing it because he is nice!' Then Lisanna grabbed her little devilish friends and stormed out of the store. After they left, me and Levy looked at each other and laughed. After we finished our laughing fit, we started scanning the rows of clothes. As I walked around the shop, I saw a dress that caught my eye. Bingo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo! I try and publish a chapter (consisting of 1k+ words) per day, but I am really busy, so sometimes I may post every 2 or 3 days.** **Please Read and Review, It means a lot to me!** **And with that:**

 **\- Thanks sidjr100, for being the first (and sadly, only) follower of my story! You were also my first good review! Thanks!**

 **\- Thanks MarSofTheGalaxies! I'm glad you liked it, there is more to come!**

 **\- And to both of you: Thanks for reviewing!**

 *****Now now, on with the fanfic!**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I was nervous. Never in my life so far had I ever been so nervous. Over a petty school dance. But it was the date to the dance that got me riled up. As I tugged on my tie once last time, and ran a hand through my hair, I picked up the flowers I bought beforehand, and I drove to Lucy's. I rang the doorbell, as I stood up straight and dusted myself, as Gajeel laughed at me. Since Levy was at Lucy's, I also picked up the metal head on my way to her house. As the door opened, me and Gajeel's jaws both dropped. Lucy looked gorgeous, in a purple fading into dark blue dress that reached the floor, and had a sweetheart-neckline, and was strapless and had a light crown of mint flowers at the waistband. ***(A/N: I enjoy mixing in my fashion sense in my writing)*** Lucy also had her hair curled and flowing down her back, with a flower crown of purple and blue at her head. Levy also looked nice, she wore a light blue-mint colored dress that fell a few inches below her knees, and it had two straps around the shoulders, with a light white gem embellishment around the neckline. Levy's hair was put in a braided bun, and had a white gem accessory to top it all off. Secretly though, Lucy looked like a goddess while Levy looked like a commoner, to me. Gajeel probably though vice versa. After a few minutes of silence, I finally sheepishly scratched the back of my neck and gave her the flowers. "You look so pretty Lucy! You are intelligent as you are kind and beautiful," I sincerely told her. She blushed and quietly said,"Thank you," before running and putting the flowers in a vase in her house. As she and Levy stepped outside, she locked her house and we all got into my car. The whole car ride to school was quiet. As we finally got to school, and Lucy and I stepped out of the car (Gajeel and Levy left once they parked) as a group of boys surrounded her, as a group of girls surrounded me. I pushed my way through the crowd that swamped us, and I grabbed her hand. I took her hand and we ran for a while until reaching the school garden. Lucy gently sat down on the stone bench, under a sakura tree. She gazed up at the stars, with eyes full of untold stories and constellations. I knew that I do and will love her forever. It was now-or-never to confess. i gently took a hold of her hand again. She looked at me startled.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I looked at my love, confused. He bent down in front of me and took a sharp breath and began."Lucy I have waited a long time to tell you this. For a very long time now, I have _loved_ you! I would get hurt or die for you any chance I could, for your protection and happiness." .Lord. He-HE FINALLY CONFESSED AND I THOUGHT HE DID NOT LIKE ME! OMG, I AM DENSE. *( **A/N: Yes you are Lucy.)*** I told him," I also would die for you Natsu. I love you too, with all my soul." Natsu leaned in. I started blushing furiously because there were only a few inches between our faces. Natsu closed the distance, and gently wrapped his arms around my waist, and I did with his neck.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I finally did it. She returns my feelings. I kissed my soulmate. My 1st kiss. I nearly fainted. Her lips tasted like vanilla and strawberries, and our mouths moved in harmony. After breaking apart, I sheepishly gave her a toothy grin, as she smiled back. "Luce, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes Natsu!" Then she hugged me tightly. She took my hand (making my heart beat fast once again) and led me to the dance hall.


End file.
